Letters From Home
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Draco is at war and letter's from home would do him good. DG! RR


hey all! I am writing this song fic for Draco. Now just to explain, Lucius, is a stubborn man, who turned good. Now here it goes. The song is Letters From Home by John Michael Montgemory.

Letter's From Home

Narssica Malfoy sat at the dining room table with a pad a stationary in front of her and a pen in her hand. She looked at the picture of her son, Draco, in his army uniform sitting next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He had finally made friends with them. She put the pen the paper and started to write.

_My Dear Son, it is almost June,  
  
I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well.  
  
Its been dry but they're calling for rain,  
_  
_And everything's the same ol' same in Johnsonville._

She wrote:

Dearest Son, Draco,

I hope your safe out there on the frontline of the fighting. You friends seem really nice. I talked to your dearest love yesterday and saw the ring you gave her. Honey, come home soon. I sent you some of my homemade cookies.

_Your stubborn 'ol Daddy ain't said too much,  
  
But I'm sure you know he sends his love,  
  
And she goes on,  
  
In a letter from home._  
  
Your father is still being stubborn as always but I am sure he sends his luck. Also tell dear Harry and Ron I said hello and I send my best to them.

Love,

Mom

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_  
  
_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
  
Like there's something funny bout' the way I talk,  
  
When I say: "Mama sends her best y'all."_

Draco Malfoy sat reading the note to his buddies as he ate the cookies his dear mother sent him. He wasn't embrassed to read the note in front of his friends. They liked notes of his.

"So how big is the ring that you bought her?" Ron asked.

"Pretty big!" Draco laughed. I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
  
_Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
  
Waiting on letters from home.  
_  
Draco heard Fudge sound the alarm meaning that they were to get back to work. Draco stood up and placed the note in his shirt and walked off to work.

Ginny Weasley layed in her bed staring at the ring on her finger. She had heard about the mission the night before and was afarid that Draco would be the one going. She stood up and walks to the desk across the room and started to write Draco a note.

_My Dearest Love, its almost dawn.  
  
I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be.  
  
I saw your Mama and I showed her the ring._  
  
_Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep._

She wrote:

Dearest Draco,

I have beening laying her all night long thinking of you and where you are. I should your mother the ring you got me. The man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep. But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you.  
  
_An' this is me kissing you:  
  
XX's and OO's,  
  
In a letter from home._

I will be okay. I just miss you. And this is me kissing you. ::she placed her lips to the letter and kissed it::

Love you,

Ginny

_ I hold it up and show my buddies,  
  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,  
  
'Cause she calls me "Honey", but they take it hard,  
  
'Cause I don't read the good parts._

Draco laughed as his buddies laughed over Ginny's letter and he smiled.

_'Cause I don't read the good parts.  
  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
  
Waiting on letters from home_.

Draco's father sat at the table and a wrote a note to Draco about him not being a good enough father.

_Dear Son, I know I ain't written,  
  
But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,  
  
I might not have said, so I'll say it now:  
  
Son, you make me proud.  
_  
Draco sat there and read the letter and cried. His father care. He was proud of him.

_I hold it up and show my buddies,  
  
Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,  
  
'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries.  
  
An' I just wipe me eyes.  
  
I fold it up an' put it in my shirt,  
  
Pick up my gun an' get back to work.  
  
An' it keeps me driving me on,  
  
Waiting on letters from home_.

Draco wanted to be home.

you like it!!! Manda


End file.
